


Too Close For Comfort

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Hand Jobs, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: “Shh... someone's coming..!”Farran squeaked as he felt Tidus' hand cover his mouth. They both fell silent, ears straining as the sound of footsteps nearby grew louder. It would be bad if they were discovered right now. Like... really bad.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has appreciated my pioneering efforts to create pornographic content for this funky, fresh new fandom! This one is for you.

The party celebrating their triumph over the forces of evil at the Goblin King's fortress was in full swing, and the elderberry wine had been flowing freely. Tidus had wet his lips with a glass or two, but Farran had nearly downed a whole cask. Spirits were high, and there was something impalpable in the warm evening air with the open gardens dressed in the dim, twinkling glow of string lanterns and fairy lights. The others were distracted by getting to know their newly reformed companion Cronan better, as well as listen to Rosalyn's long winding stories that were growing more and more nonsensical as she got further towards the bottom of her goblet. They didn't notice Farran and Tidus exchanging glances all night. They certainly didn't notice Farran and Tidus stumble hastily towards the dragon stables before attempting to devour one another's lips the moment they were out of sight.

It was messy - all tongues and teeth and hands clumsily grasping at one another - but it felt _good_. Neither wanted to be the first to break the kiss, so they simply gasped for air together, heat rising between them like the heady flush they both wore on their cheeks. Tongues curled against one another, tasting the banquet of libations and candied fruits they had partaken of earlier in the evening when their heads were not quite so muddled, and their hormones were not doing all the talking. Farran moaned softly as Tidus' hand slipped beneath the belt of his pants.

“Is this okay?” Tidus breathed against his mouth, fingers paused just above where he could feel a firm bulge in Farran's underwear.

Farran nodded, eyes closed, and he swayed slightly. Tidus had slightly more motor control and therefore became responsible for tugging both his and Farran's clothing out of the way, freeing their erections. Farran whimpered sweetly with his bottom lip between his teeth, arching in to the touch as Tidus began to stroke him slowly. He shivered as Tidus quickly sucked on his fingers, leaving them wet with saliva before returning to palm crudely at Farran's length. He jerked him off with loosely curled fingers, appreciating the way Farran filled out in his hand - Farran tried drunkenly to reciprocate, but succeeded only in dragging his nails down Tidus' broad, dark chest.

“Here-” Tidus murmured. He moved closer, backing Tidus up against the stall wall, before sliding his own cock into his hand alongside Farran's. Farran moaned happily. Tidus stroked them both, gasping quietly as the friction of their lengths sliding against one another sent an electric shiver of arousal down his spine.

Farran clung to his shoulders, his whimpering muffled by his face pressed heavily into Tidus' muscular chest. Tidus smelled like ash and ocean and wine. It was heavenly. Farran's legs trembled beneath him as the sheer eroticism of their situation struck him. Drunkenly making out with his crush. Having his crush furiously beat them both off together not ten feet from where the rest of the party was taking place...

They were just _begging_ to be caught and caught they nearly were.

“Shh... someone's coming..!”

Farran squeaked as he felt Tidus' hand cover his mouth. They both fell silent, ears straining as the sound of footsteps nearby grew louder. It would be bad if they were discovered right now. Like... _really bad_.

The footsteps were light and quick and there was no time to cover or hide. Tidus' hand pressed over Farran's mouth had muted his moans, and they both prayed that they were not about to be outed in front of everyone like this. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Farran and Tidus exchanged a wide-eyed, horrified stare. Tidus was sure that his heart was pounding so rapidly it was likely to burst from his chest. Farran felt like his heart had stopped all together.

“Another cask?” they heard Azari's boisterous laugh and the heavy sounds of her shouldering a barrel sitting outside the door. Right on the other side of the wall from where Farran and Tidus were currently otherwise engaged. Azari returned to the others without incident, and Tidus breathed a sigh of relief. Farran whined with frustration.

“What's the matter?” Tidus grinned, a teasing lilt to his tone as he resumed his ministrations.

“Don't stop... don't stop again...” Farran panted, “I don't care... who... walks in... _don't stop_.”

“Close?”

Farran nodded, letting his head tip back and his body move in time with Tidus' strokes, fucking his fist and grinding up against Tidus' own erection. He felt Tidus lean in to him, a comforting warmth enveloping him, and Tidus' lips found the crook of Farran's neck, sucking and biting at the weak spot there. Farran hissed as Tidus worried the sensitive flesh between his teeth, running his tongue soothingly over the place he had just marked. He couldn't wait to see Farran try and hide that in the morning.

He was surprised when Farran tensed, quivering slightly as his climax hit him suddenly. It must have something to do with his intoxication, because there was no warning, just Farran gasping out a hoarse curse and digging his nails into Tidus' chest. Tidus must have been equally drunk because that's all it took to push him over the line too. A few more strokes, smearing Farran's cum up and down both of their lengths and Tidus was joining him, groaning weakly as his knees threatened to give way. Tidus noticed Farran watching him with wide, innocent eyes, like green jewels in the dark. He was surprised when Farran leaned in to kiss him. Not hot and heavy like before, but softly and sweetly, as though hoping to prolong the pleasure of Tidus' orgasm as long as possible for him. Tidus melted into it, kissing him feverishly as a rippling wave of exhilarating afterglow flooded through them both.

“We had better get back...” Tidus mumbled when they had both caught their breath.

“Back where?” Farran slurred.

“To the party.”

“Fuck the party.” Farran ignored Tidus' scandalised gasp. He tucked himself back into his underwear and adjusted his clothes, smoothing down the folds. “Let's go back to your room instead.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Boom, boom, boom, boom... they go back to Tidus' room.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this fic! Need more of me in your life? Who doesn't! You can get your fix here:  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW Blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)


End file.
